Talk:Wildcat
Variants Caustic Wildcat Well I got a Caustic Wildcat.. yep you can read.. the irony of it.. well Wildcats..= reduced accuracy well hurrah I got a scope.. x3.9 not even useful on it.. Terrific. Level Req: 54 / Damage: 83 / Accuracy: 20.0 / Fire rate: 8.3 / Magazine: 70 / x3 Corrosive +23% Recoil Reduction and 3.9x Zoom. $ 714,371 Resale. 01:41, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Double Wildcat I got an awesome variant (and by awesome I mean sucktacular); it has the Double prefix, so shoots two bullets per shot, but has a whopping 0.0 accuracy rating. I'll get a picture uploaded for it eventually. : I just got one too and updated the table with image below. No spiral bullet effect but I have been shot at with spiraling bullets. For targets beyond 10ft, forget it! I'll stick with my Hellfire. MeMadeIt 10:25, December 29, 2009 (UTC) I just got one extremely similar. 84 bullet clip, 85x2 damage, Double prefix, 8.3 RoF. But it's still superior to yours - it has a whopping 1.3 accuracy. Beetle179 21:13, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Pretty sure the weapon description is wrong about how it "should" shoot spiraling bullets, as that seems to just be a random SMG trait. Eno Khaon 19:38, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :If you have an example of a Wildcat without the spiraling rounds then we can sign it up to a random SMG trait. It just happened the one i collected had the spiraling trails, but hey thats what the wiki is for ;)--Nocturnuk 20:04, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::The Double Wildcat I have lacks spiraling bullets, and I've definitely seen spiraling SMG shots on random junk SMGs. I haven't yet determined which gun part on an SMG grants spiraling bullets, but I surmise it's the barrel. -- Eno Khaon 20:10, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::: I've got a Wildcat on two different characters - one has the spiraling bullets (they also seem to bounce of walls? Makes the 'close quarters' part make more sense) and the other doesn't. I would guess that they are all supposed to spiral but it's also just a random trait. Or maybe only these guns are supposed to have it, who knows. 09:53, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah mine too seem to bounce off walls and sometimes from the ground. Think we can 0 this as a random SMG trait - removing from article. --Nocturnuk 14:14, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::The bullets SHOULD be spirals, but I believe that theres a glitch in the game code that made it a random trait instead of specific to this weapon. --Saphireking65 18:35, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::: My mistake i miss-read the original line, but Zaybertamer's re-write is much better anyway. --Nocturnuk 01:39, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::I've seen 3 of these & none of them shot spiral bullets, this is the first I've heard of them... Damn I want spiral bullets. 02:23, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :::I had a xxx Double Anarchy which shoots spiral bullets. The I looted another xxx Double Anarchy which straight bullets?!? Based on above info, it would lead me to believe the it's the midfix name "Double" to allow the Gun Generation Engine, a chance to produce a SMG with Spiral Bullets. Spiral Bullets Once I get another SMG that shoots spirals (or someone else on a computer does) I can check via the debug display what weapon piece gives it that property and will then be able to determine if spiraling bullets is a Wildcat trait or not. How you ask? Based on the part name, as unique weapons' parts that grant a property are named after them. For example, on a Dove, the barrel (which grants the infinite ammo, if I recall correctly), has the word "dove" in its name. In general, unique weapons special properties are granted by a weapon part named after that unique weapon. -- Eno Khaon 04:56, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Ooh, I'll make sure to check for this also. I don't think I still have the thumper on any backup saves, but I'll check tomorrow. If I do, I'll post if I find any unique parts on it. --Zaybertamer 05:30, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :::Ok, the spiraling bullets are provided by barrel3_Twisted (a barrel mod), and the Wildcat's special part is mag4_Dahl_Wildcat (a clip mod), so I think that's fair proof the Wildcat isn't "supposed" to shoot spiraling bullets; it just randomly can like nearly any other SMG. -- Eno Khaon 19:52, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :::: Now that there is proof I will stop changing the article, although the spiral bullets still make sense for that weapon. --Saphireking65 20:26, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::Made an unfortunate discovery; if a submachine gun has a barrel3_Twisted and an elemental damage accessory, the elemental damage projectile rule takes precedence and so the bullets don't spiral (or bounce). -- Eno Khaon 05:09, November 10, 2009 (UTC) I have found a double wildcat which shoots two spiral bullets at one time I too have found a Double Wildcat with spiraling bullets. Kinda came as a surprise really ^_^ Pretty tight but...BenNeg 00:18, June 8, 2010 (UTC) I took out the "sometimes bullets will ricochet" part on the main page because all this is is a wildcat with the Twisted barrel, not part of the actual red text effect. - Uberorb Burning Wildcat I found a Burning Wildcat x4 Incendiary (a drop from Craw, Image 13 in the table below), and I looked at its stats and thought, "Hey for a Wildcat, not bad: 133 Dmg, 65.2 Acc, 12.5 RoF - maybe it's actually usable." Nah, it still sucks. Compared to a Hellfire of roughly the same stats it takes about 4 times as long to kill something. Is the Wildcat the worst legendary weapon in the game? Well, it's got my vote. Outbackyak 15:37, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Versions If people want to submit new screen shots, put them here. Moved from article. -Zaybertamer 01:43, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure how to post a screenshot, but I found one (not modded, I just got it from crawmerax) that has a higher max damage than the templet says possible, so it is worth submitting. Level 57 KKR1400 Desert Wildcat, Dahl, 175 Damage, 47.5 Acc, 10.1 Fire rate, 70 mag size, 3.9x zoom, +55 recoil reduction. Soy the Stig 00:39, July 31, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure either, but I have two with over 200 dmg, one with x4 corrosive, and one with x4 explosive. All found offline legit. MC Clatchey 03:44, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I also found a higher legit damage wildcat. 204 damage,, 47.5 accuracy, 12.5 fire rate, 64% recoil reduction, 1.7 zoom, plus 70 round mag. HX 4400 DESERT WILDCAT It's a 440D, the D is for Desert. 07:02, October 24, 2010 (UTC) I have a sneaking suspicion that #6 up there is a mod. Wildcats accuracy sucks, and the double accesory further lowers accuracy. So a double wildcat with 56~ accuracy? 04:36, October 3, 2011 (UTC) : It is legit. It comes with barrel5, which is the most accurate barrel. A normal SMG can get >90 accuracy with barrel5. Logisim 05:41, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Biased much? Can someone rewrite this article? It is completely biased against the Wildcat. COMPLETELY. Let's see if we can make this article at least somewhat neutral again. : You have User:TrollofReason to thank for that. 17:35, December 19, 2010 (UTC) : : : Agreed. Wildcat has it's use against Crawmerax. A good scoped Double Wildcat lets the player stand farther away than using Double Anarchy. It's typically frowned against because of the "wild" stat variations in accuracy it can spawn with. : Johnny390 08:41, December 28, 2010 (UTC) : : : The bias is quite reasonable. On an armory run, I just picked up a level 67 double Wildcat with 141x2 damage at 10.8 with 0.0 accuracy (which means it could be much worse than that, since that's the lowest displayed). I got it right after I picked up a level 68 Dahl Desert Stinger with 204x2 damage at 12.5 and 86.2 accuracy. Which would you rather use in any situation? Legendary weapons should have something that you can't get in an ordinary drop, and the Wildcat has nothing. : Nabsltd (talk) 21:53, November 27, 2018 (UTC) Spiraling bullet paths ? On my last armory run, a friend-of-a-friend dropped a level 60 HX 240 D Desert Wildcat. For some reason it fires in spiral bullet patterns, something which I haven't really come across before except on obviously modded weapons (SMG with chimera parts to name one). I took the time to nock up a construct of it, since I'm playing on xbox and the only camera I have regular access to is my 2 mega pixel phone one. Can anyone tell whether its modded or not? RA RA 23:30, June 16, 2011 (UTC) RA RA : when you mocked up your construct i assume you used barrel3_twisted. that barrel will grant an smg spiraling bullet, as confirmed in the above sections of this talk page. keep in mind, please, that constructed images are disallowed on mainspace articles and talk pages. good news: not a mod. bad news: the above pic has to come down. thanks. 00:23, June 17, 2011 (UTC) It's Ironic I think it's funny how ironic this gun is. Considering it's made by Dahl you'd expect it to have a smaller recoil, but that thing kicks like a drunken mule XD 06:02, July 9, 2011 (UTC) New Wildcat Model to Add Got a Wildcat from completing the Scavenger: SMG quest. Model: TEK2400 Desert Level: 16, Damage: 37, Accuracy: 65.8, Fire Rate: 14.6, Capacity: 70 Others: +80% Recoil Reduction, 2.4x Weapon Zoom Value: 5847 No spiral bullets. 360 Version. Biomechd (talk) 14:20, August 23, 2014 (UTC)